My Touch
by MoreThenAPrettyFace
Summary: Could Win have met his match? A high school student? But she has secrets of her own, secrets that involve him and they find themselves going to heights they've never been to before. Set after the book when Win has had to leave Myron and run from the Aches.
1. Chapter 1

What do you crave the most? What would you do to get it?

Chapter 1

"Charlie I'm sorry" I cried tears glittering in my eyes.

He wouldn't look at me or touch me just stared out the window. "Just quit pretending"

"I'm not I-"

"Love you" He finished my sentence and looked at me then, his face full of hatred for me.

"I do, I do" I reached for him.

He grabbed me by the arm dragging me to the front door and throwing me outside making me fly down the porch steps into the grass. "Stay the hell away from me" He yelled before banging the front door shut behind him.

Tears streamed down my face, I couldn't believe I was so stupid. I was over that, over the moment Charlie came into my life. I promised myself that and I had broken that, I had hurt him and in turn me.

I went to push myself off the ground when a kick in my rips sent me flying back to the ground. "You don't ever fucking mess with my brother, I don't care if your fucking queen bee, you don't ever shitting-"

I cut her off mid sentence by managing to kick her kneecaps sending her flying to the floor. I got on my hands and knees and then lifted myself up only for her to recover fast flying on top of me pulling my hair from the roots. Tears formed in my eyes my head tearing from the sheering pain. I sent a powerful kick to her gut, her releasing me and curling up in a ball.

I bit my lip down hard drawing blood anything to get the pain away from my head. I got up with my hands clutching my head as I walked to my car. I hopped in and drove out onto the street pressing the window down for some cool fresh air. I inhaled it through my lungs reaching around the console one hand on the steering wheel for my pack of fags and lighter. My hand found the fags first, I flicked one out holding it between my knees as I felt the cold metal and with one hand lit the fag up.

Inhaling, exhaling. It seemed like a long time since I had a fag but I needed it to calm me down.

We all have our scars, our torment and our ghosts. We smile and pretend that everything is okay, it is. We follow a road and along that road we mess up, we cry, we laugh, some manage to get through it all, some don't.

I was glad when I reached home and I put the fag out, spraying my mouth with mint and my body with my favourite perfume before I even think of stepping out my car.

I locked my car and walked up to the front door putting my house key in, turning it and then locking it behind me.

The annoying thing about my house is if you have to walk into the living room to get to the stairs, I would swear my dad made it like that if the others were not the same.

I snapped on the living room light. "Hi dad" I said sick of playing the pretend game. I walked right into the kitchen grabbed a "Its Me-He for Yoo Hoo" Double fudge flavour which is my favourite and Rocky Road ice-cream which is my favourite as well as a spoon then walked into the living room without glancing at my dad as I walked up the stairs. I went into my room dumping the stuff on the bed then locked the door behind me.

I peeled off my clothers putting on jogging bottoms and a black vest top my pjams. Its either that or tight shorts and even tighter vest top.

I sat on my bed legs crossed starting with the ice cream when someone opened my door then met the lock. "Dammit I need to stop doing that" Jermaine muttered to himself.

I got up and let him in.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He looked at me then my ice cream. "What's up?" He said with concern.

"Fuck off"

His eyes narrowed at me and he stepped backwards. "What's wrong with you?"

"Go now before I get you kicked off the basketball and football team" Our school was not sexist at all, course the guys had football only and the girls had lacrosse only but the basketball were mixed. He knew I could and would do it I have all the connections being IT at school.

"Why would you do that?" He stared at me, hurt. "I only" He shook his head and banged my door so hard my window vibrated. It's a good thing the door is tough and a good thing my walls are soundproof or the whole family would awaken.

I put my ice-cream down and leant back against my pillows feeling my hand down the side of my bed searching but of course it wasn't there.

I wandered over to my chest of drawers, unlocking it with my key I had on me at all times and pulled out the files. I sat back down on my bed with them as I flicked through them organizing them in order of importance.

I picked up the top file and set it aside, I would deal with that one myself, it wasn't like anybody was to know or if they did what could they do? They needed me to work for them so if I skimmed off the top there wasn't much they could do.

I looked through my contacts choosing the right one for the now top file and calling them up. I did it for all until there was were no files left apart from one.

I relocked the drawers and then slipped the last file into my school bag. I would deal with it tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning I enter the parking lot at Cedar Grove High School. The yard in front of the school consists of a green with brown benches pathways winding in and out which in the summer is the one of the most beautiful sightings.

I park my car in my spot right by the gate; that way at the end of the day I'm first out.

"Hey babes" Jesse Griffin my best friend with benefits runs up to me swooping me up in a big fierce hug, he's happy that I am free, I take it.

"Jesse" I kissed him harshly on the lips, him responding quickly pressing into my car. Warm body at the front, cold metal on my back sent me a memory of last new years eve, me and Jesse in the kitchen home alone.

"Stop" I whispered not because I wanted to but because I had to.

He leant his forehead against mine. "A visit to our favourite stall" He asked saucily.

"Why ever not?" I said.

"Lets go then"

"Hang on" I grabbed him by the arm stopping him then I kissed him again as I sneakily drew my left hand to the front of his jeans. He hissed through his teeth, his body shuddering at my touch. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0" The bell rang and I reached inside my car for my bag, locking it with the key. I swung my bag over my shoulder then grinned at Jesse. "Boy, I believe we have not got time left"

With my graceful swagger I walked into school towards my locker putting my bag in there, just taking out my phone.

"Well hi" I turned around and closed my eyes. Charlie.

"What's up?" I asked him.

He handed me a necklace, well my necklace, the one I fell in love with when I clamped my eyes on it at the store and Charlie went back and got it for me despite it being very expensive. "You left this at mine"

"Charlie" I said softly. He flinched at the soft tone of my voice before dropping the necklace in my hand and walking off.

I put the necklace into the locker slamming it shut and leaning against it eyes closed.

I have never felt like this, never ever. I have had loads of boyfriends but losing Charlie is like a punch in the gut. He made me start smoking again? No one has been able to do that.

I turned and walked straight out of school getting into my car and driving away from school.

* * *

Of course I ended up here. I stood beside my car looking just looking at the place.

"You coming in?" Matt Royston asked me.

"Um in a minute" I tell him.

"Okay" Matt Royston grinned at me. "Didn't expect to see you back so early"

I grinned back. "Couldn't stay away"

He saluted me and then walked inside. I lit up a fag and made smoke rings. I really need to stop smoking.

I stubbed it out and then walked inside the place.

The barman, a great guy by the name of Kyle Carlson inclined his head to the side when I entered, the guys in there were silent although they still looked my way. Meaning: my eldest brother was here.

I groaned but went to where Kyle directed, sitting opposite with my arms crossed. "Thought I'll might find you here" Morgan is the complete opposite of me he is always the favourite boy, I have always been the black sheep even if only he knew it, he revelled in it as so did I.

"Yep you've found me, what's the pleasure?"

"Jem"

"Oh him" I waved my hand. "I have no intention of kicking him off the teams"

"We know you had all the intention, you tried to do it with me before, remember?" He retorted back with extra emphasis on the tried. I had I would have succeeded not he been the 'greatest player in an century' inspired to go far had he not totally messed up by doing the most idiotic heroic thing he could ever do that ended with him in hospital unable to ever play professionally.

"It happened anyway so I got what I wanted"

"You bitch" He hisses.

"Yep" I agree with him.

"Skipping school?"

"Obviously" I roll my eyes.

"Well I'm taking you back to school you can explain to dad later"

I smirk at him. "I don't think so, I call the shots"

I click my finger over at Pete my personal bodyguard. He puts one finger up, one minute.

"Now" I looked at Morgan. "You have one minute to walk out of here and if you don't keep your mouth shut well…" I let it trail off.

He stares at me like a stranger.

Good.

Gets up and with an angry stride he leaves.

Good.

"Hey Riles?"

I looked up to see Andres Perez. He was someone that I had helped out before, a handsome Spanish man not that I mixed business with pleasure. I may go to school but I was more then a high school student, a lot more and only so many people were aware of this fact.

"Yes?"

He sits down beside me. "I need your help"

"I gathered that, what with?"

**A/N: Win will be in the next chapter I promise and this story will gets loads better and your find out more and more about Riley as the story goes on. Your'de notice similarities between Myron and Riley, there is a reason to it. ****Oh and Riley is eighteen so she is perfectly legal.**

**I love this series and was truly shocked by how little story's were in this category well heres mine and I'd love a review so please drop me one? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, blame college. Thank you to guest and rosdniw. I hope I did Win justice! **

Chapter Two

Rosewood Hills was a town hidden in Alaska; despite its small population it had everything in it. It was an invitation only unless you had roots there and Win Lockwood ll did.

There were two of them, twin siblings but looking nothing alike. They knew him from when he was a teenager, when he paid for them to come to his family estate to teach him martial arts. They were an interesting duo; they travelled around the world as an entertainment duo performing at hotels, circus's and clubs. Their act was mixing dance and martial arts and was a world favourite class act.

He remained in contact with them, they had become friends during their teaching, and so when he needed them he called upon them.

He knew he couldn't stay too long because eventually someone would come looking for him here, he was on the run after all. He had told of them that he was indeed on the run, but they had still allowed him to be invited in here, and for that he could not thank them enough. They weren't practically close and yet they were willing to stick their necks out for him.

He was at the club their older sister owned, their half-sister Win corrected considering their different nationalities. The older sister was Norwegian English, the twins Ukrainian. Kaia with flowing red-curly hair, tall and broad-shouldered was behind the bar.

The place in the day was a bar attracting all the people who just wanted to have a quiet drink and not watch the Alaska football/basketball, which were not many. At the night it attracted many more with pounding music and erotic dancers, which Win did clearly not care to stay for.

Win glanced around the room seeing a white middle-aged man at the bar, two black men part of the Rosewood Hill guards and a couple stationed by the door. Relatively quiet. A barmaid coming in took over from Kaia who left just as a teenager and a Hispanic man walked in. They were both rather attractive and Win could not help but stare at the girl.

She was wearing blue jeans and a ruffled tight red top that hugged her slim figure well; she walked with confidence and attitude, had a golden dusting to her skin and had electric red hair just past her shoulders. She was stunning but not enough to take your breath away, maybe an 8.

The two black men reacted, walking over to the two of them. "What are you doing here?" The first man reached out for the Hispanic's man's shoulder but before he could a hand shot out and twisted his wrist around, another hand grabbed his own shoulder and he went spinning towards the floor. His partner reacted going after the girl, he went for a blow to her head but she was faster.

She kicked out at his gut making his blow go wild, before he could right himself a blow to his shoulder sent him to the floor.

The white guy from the bar stood up.

"Don't try it Paul" The girl said putting a hand out then leaning down by the two black guys who were pushing themselves up. She knocked out the one with a blow to the head but left the other one alone. He stood up.

"Carl" The girl said. "Were you going to attack one of my guy's?"

"You're guys?" Carl took a step towards the Hispanic man but the girl was there before him.

"Leave him alone"

"You can't order things like that Riley" Carl said with a click of his tongue.

"I can when he's one of my guys"

"Since when?"

"Does that matter?" She chuckled. "People pay me Carl so you can just stay away from him"

Carl stalked past her shoving into her, she just smiled. Then her and her companion walked over to the bar, the waitress clearly used to it just poured them two drinks.

Win moved his gaze from her to the black man still on the floor. She was young but she was good. And he had had no idea what that had been about.

The twins had clearly left some things out about the town, things he could have done with knowing. Small towns=mystery.

His drink was empty; he rose out of his seat and went up to the bar. The waitress was done serving the other two but Win couldn't help but stare at Riley's drink. He only knew one other person who liked that sort of drink.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Scotch"

"Drinking this early?" Riley spoke to him.

He turned slowly towards her. "And why would that be any of your concern?"

"Just making conservation"

"Shouldn't you be in school right about now?"

"Cute" She smiled then shook her head. "Maybe, but why should that be any on your concern?"

"Cute" He said back to her then accepted his drink from the barmaid.

"I haven't seen you before, what's your name?"

"Cesar Romero"

"The joker" Riley chuckled. A teenager that knew the old batman movie's, maybe there was hope for the younger generation. "So what are you like a bad guy?"

"Like?"

"It's like you said, I should be in school, goodbye Romero" She stood up, finishing off the Yoo Hoo, her companion following. His gaze lingered on the drink feeling the sadness plough through him. Win often tried not to think about his old life, why dwell on it, when all he would feel was this sadness?

He turned his gaze from it and closed his eyes letting the rush of emotion rush through him. The worst place to think about that life was not in the middle of a bar, full or not.

"You know Riley?" Win asked the barmaid.

"Riley Weathers" The barmaid shook her head. "Best stay away from her, she's trouble"

"I'm trying to run away from trouble" He smirked inside his head at that, it was not in his blood to run away from trouble, he always ran towards it.

He couldn't help that thrill of excitement to ignite his blood at the sound of trouble; he swallowed the thrill down with distaste.

Nobody told you how much you hated being the person you wasn't; they told you it was hard. They were wrong; it was easy to change your identity. You just hated it with every passing moment.

And Win was not the person who lived life hating it. And he didn't take it well.

"Yeah, good luck with that, especially in the south. Go to the north where Riley lives-"

"Wouldn't that be a place you want to avoid?"

"Her parents are naïve about her and she likes to keep it that way. But if you really want to stay out of trouble then just get the hell out-of-town"

Win didn't get the hell out-of-town he went home. As always when he got to his new home in this new town he nearly laughed out loud at the sight of it.

Win didn't live in these sort or places; he lived in massive apartment's worth well into the millions. Not in bungalows where an old man would retire to.

Win never thought about retirement, it just wasn't a thing that Win pondered upon. He hadn't hit the sixties yet, he was fifty-one in four days' time. A birthday that he would spend alone and not celebrate.

Except as he was about to unlock his front door there was someone in his house. He withdrew the gun from his ankle and then unlocked the door. He cleared most of the rooms until only one was left, the conservatory.

She sat in the most comfy chair there, a glass of his whisky in her hand as she glanced out the window. "Hello Sofiya" Win stepped into the room.

She turned to him with a smile. "Win"

"Entering people's houses uninvited?"

"I was cold" She shrugged. "Beside you would have let me in any way, why wait out in the cold?"

"Logic" Win sat opposite her, pouring himself a drink. "You missed a few things out about this town, did you not?"

Sofiya was one set of the twins, the other being her brother Kyrlo. "You've met Riley? She reminds me of you when I first met you but more rude, more teenangy if you don't mind me saying. She's an expectedly good fighter and is rather intelligent"

"What did she mean by her guys? One of the men in the bar clearly pissed off the guards but then Riley said that he was one of her guys and that people pay her. What is that about that?"

"Me and my brother we pass through this town, when were here it's not long so we don't need to be at war with the guards. Riley is, goes to High School like any normal eighteen year old but her focus is not on school. She helps out people, kind of like you and Myron used to. Expect she gets paid for it.

I think she even works for the government, but it wouldn't be the FBI like you was, no I reckon she's CIA"


End file.
